


Jealousy Will Drive You Mad

by badwolfofbakerstreet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Jealous!Cas, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, dean is oblivious, jealous!Dean, until he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfofbakerstreet/pseuds/badwolfofbakerstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has gotten used to Dean picking up women, but Dean has never had to deal with Castiel being the one to get hit on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Will Drive You Mad

**Author's Note:**

> A random oneshot to pass the time! For some reason I was driving home one night and started thinking about this... SO here it is!

Dean didn’t belong to Cas, he knew that. Nor did Castiel belong to Dean. No one belonged to anyone else; especially the two of them. They were far too defiant, and independent to ever deign to belong to someone. It was too much to ask, to tell the other how they felt and then assume that they then belonged to them. Dean could never ask that of Cas, and Cas could certainly never request it of Dean. 

Cas watched Dean try to pick up a girl at a bar, yet again. It was something he’d gotten quite used to over the years. After a case was solved, they’d go out, have a few victory beers, and then Dean would take his ‘consolation prize’ as he called it. He’d stroll up to a beautiful woman who was wearing, in Castiel’s opinion, ill-fitting clothing, who had beautiful facial features, well organized and symmetrical, quite like Dean, and he’d flirt. Dean’s smile alone was enough to make these women follow him blindly out the front door, out the back door, or depending on time, into the nearest restroom stall. 

Castiel was used to it, he’d come to expect it. That didn’t mean it hurt any less. He still got the dropping feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he watched them walk to their destination hand-in-hand. He still could feel his heart pounding every time he had to sit and wait for Dean to return for him. 

Sam usually tossed him a sad smile, would buy him a drink, would talk to him. Or he used to, these days Sam was so enthralled in his relationship with Eileen, he didn’t even come out with them anymore. After a hunt, those two would fall into bed wrapped around one another. It was something Cas admired, something he so desperately wanted. But for now he sat, and waited for Dean to score with this girl, take her out, lay her across the backseat of the Impala and have his way with her. 

Only the girl he’d approached didn’t seem that interested. She turned, offered him a sweet smile, shook her head at the drink Dean was offering and turned back to her friends. Dean shrugged and made his way back to Castiel, who would never admit the relief he was feeling. 

“Eh, she was a bit too young, anyway. Didn’t look it from afar.” Dean groaned as he sat down, Cas could tell he was putting on a brave face, but he was disappointed, hurt, or he just felt old. Thirty-eight wasn’t quite like twenty-eight, it was taking its toll on the hunter. 

“She wasn’t that beautiful, anyway.” Castiel offered, Dean snorted and shook his head, taking a larger than usual gulp of his beer. 

“Yeah, she was. But thanks, bud.” Dean clapped a hand on Cas’ left shoulder and half smiled. He looked just over Castiel’s shoulder, in an effort to flag down the waitress, but instead locked eyes with a guy who’d apparently been staring at them. He raised his brows and motioned toward Cas, Dean furrowed his and shrugged, he had no clue what this guy was asking. 

He mouthed across the bar, is he yours? Dean tilted his head and then shook it, signaling that, no, Cas didn’t technically belong to him. He couldn’t relay everything he felt for the guy with a look from across the bar, however, and the mystery man nodded and stood up, straightening his jacket. Dean’s heart pounded, he had no clue what was happening. 

“Dean? Are you alright?” Castiel asked, noticing how strange Dean had suddenly become. He could practically feel the unease rolling off of him. 

“Don’t look now, but I think some guy is about to come hit on me.” Dean sat up straight and Castiel furrowed his brow, his gut suddenly clenching again. He’d dealt with women trying to take Dean home, but he’d never seen another man try to. He knew Dean wouldn’t necessarily be opposed to the idea, but he’d never seen it happen. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it. He’d always thought that when Dean accepted his sexuality, he’d-

“Hey.” A voice interrupted his thoughts and Castiel turned to look up at a very handsome man. His hair was slicked back, but not in a gross way. He had on a pair of black glasses that framed his face nicely; he was smiling slightly, showing off a set of pearly whites that could rival Dean’s. His eyes were a piercing shade of gray. 

“Hello?” Castiel asked, looking up at him. Dean noticed that the guy only had eyes for the angel since arriving at the table; he was wrong, this guy didn’t want him, he wanted Cas. 

“I’ve been sitting over there-” He pointed to just over Cas’ shoulder, where Dean had first spotted the guy. Cas followed the line of his arm until he caught sight of the booth the man had been in, “I noticed you when you first walked in, and well, I haven’t been able to take my eyes off of you since.” He shrugged, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and smiled shyly. Dean wanted to laugh, but couldn’t, this guy was good. Dean frowned slightly and took a swig of his beer, storing that line for later. He could use it. But then he looked at Cas who was staring up at the guy with wide, slightly nervous, eyes, and suddenly didn’t want to use it on anyone else.

“Y-you haven’t?” He asked, his voice shook slightly, Dean felt like something had punched him in the gut. Cas was attracted to this guy. 

“Not even once.” He ran a hand through his hair, Cas tracked the movement. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, what was happening? “Can I buy you a drink?” 

“I’ve already had several.” Cas stated, Dean smiled to himself. 

“How about one more?” He half shrugged, he was trying hard. He threw his line out into the water. 

“Alright.” Castiel answered, taking the bait. He beckoned for Cas to follow him, and the angel swallowed what remained of his beer, looking at Dean and shrugged. Dean forced a small smile on his face and nodded, encouraging his friend, his very obviously nervous friend. 

Cas followed him to the bar, and Dean watched the entire time, suddenly the one unable to take his eyes off of Castiel. 

“What’s your poison?” The guy asked, Cas furrowed his brows in confusion, wondering why he’d ask him that when he just asked him if he wanted a drink. The bartender arrived just in time to interrupt whatever Castiel was about to reply with and the man turned to him, “I’ll have a vodka redbull and my friend here will have a-” He looked to Cas. 

“Um, the same.” He shrugged, he’d never had either of those, but if his new friend was having one, well so would he. New friend? Is that what this man wanted. Castiel glanced back at Dean who was staring at them, Dean smiled slightly, his fingers were tapping on the table top and Castiel recognized the agonized look behind his eyes. 

This man wasn’t trying to be friendly with Cas, he was picking him up, the same way Dean picked up women. Cas looked back to the mystery man with wide and enlightened eyes. He was handed a glass filled with a yellowish liquid and the man had Castiel follow him back to his secluded booth; he could feel Dean’s eyes on his back as he followed. 

“My name is Dean, by the way.” The new Dean said, Castiel almost laughed; of course his name was Dean. 

“Cas.” He said, not wanting to have to explain his full name. 

“Alright, Cas.” He smiled and slid an arm behind Castiel as he turned toward him in the seat, “I’m about to use a corny pickup line in an effort to get to know you a bit better, so forgive me.” 

“Ok.” Castiel answered shortly, the guy smiled a bit wider. 

“So, you come here often?” He blushed slightly and looked down after he asked the question, Castiel found it endearing, and then was confused by that feeling. 

“I don’t. My friend and I,” He nodded his head toward Dean who averted his eyes when the new Dean looked, “Are actually just passing through. We worked a case over the course of the week.” 

“A case? You some kind of cop?” Dean was intrigued, it was obvious, he scooted closer. 

“FBI, actually. We closed our case and are having a few victory drinks before moving on.” Dean raised his brows, impressed. 

From across the bar, the original Dean watched the agonizingly close duo talk. The way this guy had his arm around Cas back, the way he was leaned in, talking, the way he looked at Cas, everything about him ticked Dean off. He didn’t trust him, couldn’t possibly begin to trust him. He must have had nefarious intentions, no one ever tried to pick up Cas for any other reason. 

Dean scoffed internally at himself for thinking that. Of course someone could try to pick up the angel. He was attractive, his eyes alone could draw in anyone. His messy hairstyle, his nerdy outfit choices, hell his body- Dean shook it off, he couldn’t think about Cas like that at a time like this. He had to focus, he had to make sure this guy wouldn’t try to hurt Cas. 

“Your partner is staring.” Cas looked from one Dean to the other and saw that indeed his Dean was staring at them. 

“He isn’t very trustful of strangers.” Cas shrugged, he looked to the man sitting so close to him and noticed that the proximity was making his palms slightly sweaty and his heart beat faster. 

“I can understand that, what with you two being so close to the evil in this world.” Dean sighed and turned his head to take a sip of his drink. Castiel hadn’t even noticed he was too close to fit a glass between them, “So, Cas, I’m not gonna beat around the bush then. I like you, I think you’re sexy, and I’d like to get out of here, with you. If you’d like that.” 

“I-uh-” Cas swallowed thickly, and suddenly he felt overcrowded. He thought of all the times Dean had left him sitting around, waiting, while he got off with random women. He thought of Dean sitting there, waiting for him, understanding how it felt. Suddenly he’d made his decision, “I’m going to go tell my partner, I’ll meet you by the front door.” He said it so resolutely, that Dean must have been surprised because he sat back, his brows raised, and he downed his drink. 

“Alright.” He smiled and got up, walking to the door. Castiel got up, downing his, rather disgusting, beverage and approached his Dean. 

“How’d it go, maverick?” Dean asked, a slight hint of bitterness to his voice. 

“It went well.” Castiel shrugged, “I’m going to go with him.” They both looked to where he was waiting by the door, the hunter looked back at the angel, his brows raised and bile rising in his throat, for whatever reason, he didn’t know. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Dean asked, trying to keep his voice low, but the animosity in it was obvious, Dean tried to tamp it down.  
“I think so.” Castiel shrugged, “I haven’t-since April, it’s been-” 

“Exactly, since April.” Dean raised his brows, “She killed you, man. Do you really think-”

“I don’t think he’s a reaper, Dean.” Cas said, “Plus, I’m an angel, he won’t be able to kill me so easily.” Dean sat back and looked at his friend, his arms came to a rest across his chest and he shrugged. He was being childish, but the sudden wave of jealousy was new and terrifying. 

“Fine, whatever. Have fun.” Dean huffed and turned his face, looking off in some random corner. 

“I intend to.” Castiel said, walking away. He could hear the bitter huff of a laugh that Dean let out, but chose to ignore it, he chose to ignore the gnawing ache it left in the pit of his stomach as well. 

“Everything alright?” The new Dean asked as Castiel approached him. Cas didn’t think, he just grabbed the guys face, and kissed him. His lips were relatively soft and the surprise of the sudden encounter didn’t give him much time to reciprocate, but the intention was clear and he knew his Dean had seen it. That was what mattered. 

Dean had looked back just in time to see Cas grab the guy and plant one on him. It was childish and petty, he even looked over his shoulder as the smiling, slick-haired, whatever his name was grabbed Cas’ hand and began pulling him out the door. Cas locked eyes with him and Dean wanted to hurl. He downed his beer, ordered two shots of whisky, and couldn’t drink them. He paid his bill and left. 

The emptiness of the Impala hurt him more than watching Cas kiss that guy. He took out his phone and shot the angel a text, telling him that he’d see him back at the motel. Then he turned his phone off and tossed it on the seat.

He slammed into their room and shoved off his shoes, kicking them aside and he plopped down on the bed, not even bothering to turn on a light. He laid in the darkness, staring up at the shapes the lights from the outside made on the ceiling. As the distant cars drove by, he was lulled into a sense of calm by the whirring. The shapes began to morph into images behind his eyelids and before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep. 

The door to the motel opened and shut, Dean shot up in bed, his knife at the ready to see Cas standing in the middle of the room, staring at him. He looked at the clock, understanding he must have been sleeping longer than he thought. But he hadn’t, it had only been thirty minutes since he’d gotten back to the motel. 

“Cas?” Dean asked, the angel shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, “That was quick.” He snorted and threw his feet over the side of the bed, setting his knife on the small table beside it; he rubbed at his eyes before he looked back to where his friend was still standing and staring.

“You ok?” He asked, Cas sighed finally and scratched at his head, “How was it?” Dean asked, deciding to be nice about the situation. 

“Anti-climactic.” Cas chose his words carefully, and Dean stared at him, awestruck. 

“Sorry, what?” Dean fought back the small smile that wanted to form on his face. 

“Nothing happened-well, that’s not entirely true.” Cas walked to the chair across from Dean and plopped into it. 

“Care to elaborate?” Dean narrowed his eyes at the angel, who leaned forward and rested his head on one hand. 

“Well, we got back to Dean’s place, that was his name, Dean.” Cas raised his brows at the surprised Dean, “And he wasted no time, I was shoved up against a wall, immediately. At first I was into it, I was thinking, yes, this could be my chance to exercise free will... But the more he kissed me, the more he ran his hands over me, the more he tried to do... The more it felt wrong.” 

“Wrong? Wrong how? Like morally?” Dean asked, confused. Castiel smiled a small smile and shook his head. 

“No, wrong, like... With the wrong person.” 

“Oh.” Dean said, his brows were nearly in his hairline at this point and his mind was racing, who could Castiel possibly want to kiss more than some random stranger? 

“With the wrong Dean, actually.” His voice was barely above a whisper, but Dean heard what he needed to. His eyes caught the angel’s, and for the briefest of moments, neither of them said anything; They didn’t move, they didn’t even blink, they just stared. 

“Cas, I-”

“So that got me thinking, what the hell am I doing here, kissing this Dean, when I have a Dean of my own, the right Dean, the perfect Dean, waiting for me back at the motel. Someone who knows me, who accepts me, who loves me for who and what I am. Who will never give up on me, no matter how many times I mess up.” Cas looked at him, his eyes had a slight gleam to them, as though they were wet. Dean was sure his matched. 

“And so you-” 

“So I pushed him away, and I apologized for the inconvenience, but there was somewhere else I had to be. Someone who I had to go to, I had to tell them all these things I’d just realized.” 

“And what did you realize?” Dean’s voice was small, he didn’t want to meet Castiel’s eyes for fear of what he might find there. 

“I realized that I love you, too.” Cas said and Dean raised his eyes to meet blue ones, “That I need you too, that I would rather spend my days by your side, fighting all the evil in this world, than in some stranger’s bed, pretending there isn’t any.” 

“How are you so sure that I-” Cas cut him off again, for what felt like the umpteenth time. 

“Oh, you don’t?” He asked, his voice was so sarcastically smug that Dean almost wanted to punch him, “If that’s true then I’ll just go back to the other Dean.” The angel got up and started walking to the door, and Dean panicked, for a moment he wasn’t sure if the other was just joking or not. He feet were suddenly moving across the room to close the small distance between himself and the angel. Before Castiel could fit his fingers around the doorknob, Dean had grasped his shoulder and turned him around to face him. He’d grasped the sides of his face and held him there, so they could meet one another’s eyes, so they could see that there were no lies, only honesty. 

“I do-” Dean started, his breath hitched slightly at the prospect of the confession he was about the make, “Love you, I do.” 

“Dean-” Cas said, but before he could finish his thought, Dean’s lips were pressed against his. Dean was starting to believe what Cas said when they first met, maybe good things do happen.


End file.
